


YFC's Ziam Ficlets

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Breathplay, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Ficlets, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wax Play, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a growing collection<br/>I've edited them a bit so they are easier to read, but mainly kept them as they were.<br/>Feel free to use these as prompts, if you do send me a link!<br/>tumblr: yourfavouritechild</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hyper Masc

**Author's Note:**

> These are very short little ficlets and I, personally, I have no intention of writing any of these as of yet.  
> Enjoy!

Zayn got Liam standing with his hands bound and above his head. He whips his several times, marking up Liam's backside. Once Zayn lets him go, Liam pushes Zayn against the wall, saying he'll pay for that. Liam fucks Zayn against the wall relentlessly.


	2. Wax play

Zayn straddling Liam and holding a candle. He pours drops of the hot wax on Liam's chest. Liam groans with each drop and let's his head fall back and he's breathing hard. Liam's hands gripping Zayn's hips hard enough to leave bruises. He ruts up into Zayn after a big drop.


	3. Hair-pulling

Liam pounding Zayn from behind, and Zayn is like mush on the bed. But Liam is like "come on baby sit up more for me." So he pulls Zayn's hair so Zayn is on his elbows and his neck is exposed and his eyes are to the ceiling.


	4. Breathplay

Liam with his hands tied to the bed post and Zayn riding him. Zayns got his hands wrapped around Liam's throat and putting pressure. Liam pulls at his constraints and arches his back to expose his neck more. Then while Zayn keeps his hands around Liam's neck, Liam starts thrusting up into Zayn faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
